Dudas
by GingsCheapTrick
Summary: hola, les presento mi primera historia, es un pequeño femslash de Lily Evans y Alice Longbottom. Ojala les guste.   CheapTrick!


Lily Evans se dirigía a toda prisa a su salón, pues era la última hora y la clase más importante: Transformaciones. Era la materia que más odiaba, la que se le dificultaba más. El pensar que iba llegar tarde le ponía un tanto nerviosa y temía reprobarla; su cara reflejaba la tensión que sentía en esos momentos.

Iba por el corredor apretando el paso, cuando a mitad de éste, se encontraba la molesta presencia de Alice Logbottom, quien le hacía la vida pesada.

Llamándole de diferentes apodos, burlándose de su forma de caminar, allí estaba la persona que hacía enrojecer de coraje y vergüenza a Lily. Pero hacia ponerla de nervios, Lily sentía ese: no-se-que cuando la veía, pero también le enojaba su actitud poco madura. A Alice le gustaba hacerle una que otra broma a Lily y le encantaba hacerla enojar.

Desde el primer día en Hogwarts nunca se habían llevado bien. Y molestarse mutuamente era algo que no podían evitar.

Estaba allí riéndose con sus amigos, Lily pensó que faltaría ese día, pues la clase ya había empezado y asistían juntas.

Al ver a Alice, Lily aceleró aún más el paso, tratando de evitar el contacto con ella. Pasó por un lado, y siguió su camino. Alice la alcanzó hasta llegar al salón.

Entonces le detuvo en la puerta:

-Buenos días- Dijo Alice en un tono juguetón.

- ¡Muy, muy, pero muy buenos días!

Y le abrió la puerta.

No sin antes dedicarle una sonrisa burlona. No obstante, Lily sentía que se moría por dentro; ¡Cuánto la detestaba!

Lily entró a la clase apresurada y se le cayeron un par de libros. Alice se agachó para recogérselos y notó que uno era distinto a los demás libros. Era delgado con la portada color añil, el color favorito de Lily. Se alcanzaban a distinguir unas letras plateadas en el lomo casi borradas por el uso.

Alice se levantó para entregarle los libros y Lily molesta se los arrebató.

- Gracias por interrumpir la clase, señorita Longbottom!- Dijo la profesora McGonagall con tono sarcástico.

- Perdone, profesora- Dijo Alice alzando un poco la voz.

Y ocurrió lo peor: Al ser las últimas en llegar, McGonagall las acomodó en la misma banca. En el fondo del salón, lo cual era muy molesto para Lily, ya que no se le daba la materia de transformaciones y solía sentarse enfrente para tratar de aprender con más facilidad.

En cuanto a Alice, le daban igual los asientos. Se la pasaba distraída mirando por la ventana, no era muy buena alumna que digamos, pero siempre lograba pasar todas sus materias. Y para disgusto de Lily , ella era buena en transformaciones.

Lily apresuro el paso para sentarse primero. Alice la siguió y se sentó lo más cerca posible a ella.

-Creo que hay un encantamiento de atracción entre nosotros, ¿No lo crees?-Dijo Alice mientras abría su libro de transformaciones.

La mirada de Lily giró desde el suelo hasta el techo. Cuánto le molestaba todo aquello.

La clase siguió su curso normal. Lily no prestó importancia a las burlas y presunciones de Alice, abrió su libro y fingió poner atención a lo que decía McGonagall.

Sin embargo Alice se moría de ganas por atraer la atención de su compañera, no resistía el estar sentada junto a ella y no poderle decir absolutamente nada.

Lily estaba nerviosa estando a su lado, pero sabía cómo disimularlo a la perfección.

La profesora McGonagall ordenó que escribieran un ensayo sobre la importancia de los movimientos de la varita y la correcta pronunciación de los hechizos.

Alice levanto su mochila y abrió el cierre de una de las bolsas del interior donde acostumbraba guardar sus plumas, pero no estaban. Recordó que se había pasado la noche haciendo un ensayo sobre Historia de la magia y había dejado sus plumas en el escritorio de Frank.

-Oye Pelirroja, tú que eres tan buena persona y tan...- Dijo Alice pero fue interrumpida por Lily.

-.. ¿Qué necesitas, Longbottom? – Dijo Lily sin apartar la vista de su libro.

-Una pluma- Sonrió Alice. - He olvidado las mías en la sala común- Recargo sus manos en el escritorio.

Lily volteó a verla y extendió su mano para prestarle la pluma.

-Pero que linda, Evans! Muchísimas gracias! Eres un angel!- Dijo Alice de manera exagerada y sarcástica tratando de hacerle gracia.

Lily sonrió y rodó los ojos.

-Ya cállate! Nos van a regañar por hablar- Susurró Lily.

-Lo que usted diga, madame!- Dijo Alice riendo.

Por fin se quedaron calladas y siguieron tratando de escribir su ensayo.

Solo había un tintero y tenían que compartirlo, así que no se dieron cuenta hasta que sus manos chocaron al intentar introducir la punta de la pluma al mismo tiempo haciendo un roce fugaz que sacó de su atenta actitud a Lily.

Voltearon a verse y Lily casi enrojeció al estar tan cerca de ella y mirarse mutuamente, pero Alice no prestó atención y desvió la mirada hacia otra dirección.

Sonrió despistadamente por la emoción de estar tan cerca de Lily, era la única clase donde podía platicar a solas con ella, donde podía verla todo el tiempo que quisiera. En la sala común, en los pasillos, nunca hablaban solo se miraban de reojo para ver hacía donde iba una.

Alice rompió un trozo de pergamino, escribió algo impaciente, y levemente lo puso en la bolsa de la gabardina de Lily sin que se ésta percatara.

Después de un rato de estar calladas, Lily busco con su mano en el bolsillo izquierdo de la gabardina su varita y encontró algo que antes no estaba: el trozo de pergamino.

Frunció el ceño y se dispuso a sacarlo, cuando de pronto, Alice detuvo la mano y le hizo devolver el pergamino a su bolsillo.

-Sácalo después.-Le dijo quedamente.

Lily removió su mano en un gesto de nerviosismo.

.-¡Oye!-Le dijo en voz baja mientras la maestra daba indicaciones a los alumnos.

-¿Qué te sucede?- Lily tenía las mejillas ya rojas por el toque de sus manos que le puso horriblemente nerviosa.

Pero Alice no prestó atención y tomó la pluma que le había prestado Lily.

Se aproximó a ella para regresársela

-Toma, Evans, creo que esto es tuyo… quizás te pida otra cosa pronto.- Dijo riéndose.

-Claro, deberías ser más ordenada. ¡NO habrá próxima vez! –Lily le arrebató la pluma en forma juguetona.

-Haha, ya verás que sí; en cuanto al pergam….- Iba a terminar de hablar, cuando un sujeto se acercó a ellas, mejor dicho a Lily.

-¡Hola Lily!-La saludó con amabilidad el sujeto.

-Hola Peter.-Le contestó tímidamente.

Peter Pettigrew era un tipo de nariz puntiaguda, ojos llorosos, de cabello fino y descolorido, no era muy listo ni mucho menos guapo, pero a Lily le parecía gracioso y lo consideraba un buen amigo.

Por su parte, Alice se concentró en su libro de transformaciones e hizo como si leyera.

-Me preguntaba…- Peter titubeo un poco.

-Si te gustaría ir a tomar una cerveza de mantequilla…. después de que termine la clase-

Alice desvió la mirada un poco del libro.

-¡Por supuesto!-Dijo casi gritando.

-¡Me encantaría!- Dijo Lily tratando de que Alice escuchara.

Alice sintió que su mundo se desmoronaba, ella pensaba invitarle una cerveza de mantequilla justo después de clases y no le quedo de otra más que tratar de mantener la calma.

-Bien, te veré después de clases.- Peter regreso a su banca para recoger sus libros.

-Hasta después de clases!.- Le despidió Lily.

Una sensación agitada se apoderó de Alice:

- …Esto es injusto..- Pensó en voz alta con tono de resignación.

-¿Qué? ¿Aguantarte todos los días?-se quejó sardónica Lily.

-¡Por supuesto que no es justo! –trató de sonar divertida.

Alice se encogió de hombros.

- Yo te aguanto a ti !- dijo mientras guardaba sus cosas.

Le sonrió un instante y sin mirarla a los ojos se marchó sin despedirse, no obstante se le notaba algo apesadumbrada.

Lily permaneció sentada y sólo le vio marcharse. Recogió sus libros y salió del salón. Se dirigía a encontrarse con Peter pero no podía dejar de pensar en los acontecimientos del día.

A su mente vino la imagen de Alice, la expresión de su cara antes de abandonar el salón. Y entonces, se dio cuenta de su sonrisa, de los rasgos que a ella todo el tiempo le habían gustado y que hacían que no pudiera resistirse a sus impertinencias.

Ese instante en que Alice le tomo la mano para que no leyera la nota fue realmente extraño, y fue cuando recordó

– La nota!- Pensó Lily emocionada.

La sacó de su bolsillo y la abrió impaciente para leerla lo más rápido posible.

Ahora estaba segura, y su corazón latía fuertemente. Se alegró de sobremanera.

-"¡Esto es verdad, esto está pasando!"-

Y aún no daba crédito.

.- Ese no-se-que que siento por ella, este calor, no puedo evitarlo.- Se dijo para sus adentros.

Dejó la nota nuevamente en su bolsillo, permaneció unos momentos petrificada, con la mirada perdida en el horizonte. Luego volvió a leerla, no se lo esperaba, ahora todo dentro de ella se movía como nunca antes.

Siempre lo supo. No eran casualidad esos encuentros por la mañana, esa insistencia en ella.

Así que por tercera vez leyó la nota.

De pronto su emoción se transformó en un abrir y cerrar de ojos en confusión. Permaneció callada y pacientemente observó la levedad de la lluvia que comenzaba a caer.

Su mirada se perdía en cada gota y cada gota parecía expresar cada uno de sus pensamientos que aprecia y desaparecía.

-"¿Le gusto? ¿Y si no es verdad? ¿Y Peter? ¿Tal vez la hice sentir mal?"-

Salió de pronto de su trance, y como queriendo huir de sus pensamientos, corrió rumbo a las escaleras, que ya estaban humedecidas por la lluvia, atravesando el jardín trasero. Y al tercer escalón, su pie trastabilló y resbaló.

Estaba a punto de caer cuando sintió una mano fuerte que la sujetaba por la cintura.

Y en efecto, era Alice quien la sujetaba. La tomó con fuerza y la ayudó a reponerse.

-¿Te encuentras bien?-Preguntó preocupada.

-Sí, sólo me duele un poco el tobillo.-Contestó Lily haciendo un gesto de dolor.

La intensidad de la lluvia aumentó.

Alice intento cargarla.

-¿Qué..qué haces?- pregunto Lily bastante nerviosa y sorprendida.

-Voy a cargarte, no quiero que pises con el pie que te duele, además nos estamos mojando aquí y va ser peor-

Lily se sonrojó y le pasó los brazos por el cuello para sujetarse.

Alice subió las escaleras hasta el pasillo para ponerla a salvo de la lluvia. La bajó con cuidado tratando de que no pisara el suelo con el pie que le dolía.

-¿Enserio te encuentras bien?.-Insistió.

-Sí, sí, no es nada, en serio. – Lily se recargó en la pared.

-Tenemos que ir a la enfermería.- Le espetó preocupada.

Pero Lily se negaba, aunque se sentía un poco mareada.

**-**Leí tu nota-dijo repentinamente.

-Es linda. ¿En verdad piensas eso de mi?- Lily esbozó una sonrisa.

Alice desvió su mirada hacía el jardín

.-Ya no importa. Creo que tenías una cita, ¿No?- Le dijo tratando de sonar indiferente.

-¿Así que eso es? Piensas que Peter me gusta, ¿Es eso?-

-Pues aceptaste salir con él- Alice la miro a los ojos.

-Pero fue antes de leer tu nota, y si piensas que me gusta, estas equivocada-

Lily sintió un dolor fuerte en el tobillo:

-¡Auch! Se quejo al momento.

-Qué te ocurre?.-Preguntó Alice aun más preocupada.

-Definitivamente no estás bien.- Así que la tomo entre sus brazos y la llevó a la sala común.

De camino a la sala común, Lily preguntó a Alice:

-¿No quieres saber lo que iba a decir?.

Ahora no es el momento.-Alice se veía cansada.

Llegaron al cuadro y Alice dijo la contraseña para que las dejaran entrar "¡Fliggertibigget!"

De inmediato Alice acomoda a Lily en un sillón.

El lugar se encontraba vacío, pues era hora de la cena.

Alice se incorporó en el sillón, miro el tobillo de Lily, luego la miro a la cara.

-Te traeré té.- Alice sonrió de oreja a oreja

Regresó con la taza de té, Lily la tomó con presteza, y bebió con mesura.

Después de dar unos sorbos al té, Alice notó que Lily temblaba.

-Tienes frío.- Se quitó su gabardina y la arropó.

Sin embargo, la joven continuaba temblando.

-Bien, iré arriba a buscar tu manta. Quédate aquí mientras.-

-Ahora estoy segura de lo que siento por ella.- Se dijo Lily mientras la veía subir las escaleras hacia su dormitorio.

Luego, sorbió más té, miró hacía la taza un momento; vio su rostro pálido por el frío, luego vio el rostro de Alice que se movía dentro del té, suspiró y volvió a sorber.

-Estás loca Lily Evans, muy loca.- Se dijo a si misma pensando en todo lo que había ocurrido esa tarde.

De pronto sintió una fuerza cálida que le rodeaba los hombros: era Alice que la cubría con su manta.

-¿Te sientes mejor?.- Le preguntó ésta con dulzura

Se puso de pie y asintió con la cabeza; estaba completamente nerviosa.

El dolor del tobillo apareció nuevamente, y tomó asiento.

Alice se sentó a su lado

Se sentó a su lado y se miraron un momento.

Lily bajó la mirada.

-¿En qué piensas?-Le interpeló Alice.

-No es nada.-Dijo nerviosa y dejo la taza de té en el buró.

-¿No quieres decirme?.- Alice frunció el ceño

-¿Ahora quieres saber lo que iba a decirte acerca de la nota?.-

La cara de la joven pelirroja se ruborizó. Pasó su dedo por sus cabellos en un gesto de total nerviosismo y agachó aún más la mirada.

Alice se acerco aun más a ella, lentamente hasta llegar a su oído

-Si.- Dijo en un susurro que hizo estremecer a Lily.

Después la miró fijamente, Lily la miró y la abrazo fuertemente.

Alice sintió su calor y la apretó también

Lily se inclinó levemente hacía Alice, hasta quedar acurrucada en su pecho.

Ella estrechó contra sí con fuerza y delicadeza.

Lily se alejó un poco de su pecho para mirar su rostro. Sus labios temblaban.

Alice la miró expectante, esperando cada palabra de lo que pudiera decir.

Lily se acercó más a su cara, sus labios temblorosos eran una ola que se aproximaba a los labios de Alice.

Los labios de Lily, cálidos y suaves, lentamente, en un choque casi encantado, se unieron con los de Alice, que los apresó con cariño y calma.

Así las manos de Alice bajan hasta su cintura. Con cuidado la tomó se pegó a ella y se reclinan en el sillón.

-Ah !.- Lily soltó un leve gemido.

-Estas bien? .– Pregunto Alice que estaba encima de ella intentando no tener roce con el tobillo que le dolía.

-No es nada..- Lily cerró los ojos.

Pero el tobillo no cesaba de dolerle, aunque prefirió no echar a perder aquel mágico momento.

Tomó a Alice juguetonamente por el cuello de la camisa, la jaló hacía ella y comenzó a acariciarla suavemente.

Los labios de Alice rozaron el cuello de Lily.

Lily se estremeció y sintió un calor nunca antes sentido dentro de sí.

Y su mano, temblorosa, recorrió su espalda hasta su cuello. Revolvió sus cabellos, bajó sus manos y empezó a desabrochar los botones de su camisa para acariciar su pecho desnudo.

Su mirada cálida, tierna se concentró en la de Alice. Sus ojos verdes brillaban y se clavaban, elevando el ritmo de su respiración.

Las caricias les rodeaban. Alice bajó aun más sus manos y recorrió el cuerpo de Lily, un impulso le indicaba donde debe ir cada caricia.

Y todo calma. Un leve suspiro sale de ambas.

Alice le besó en la frente con ternura.

Lily cerró los ojos, se acurrucó en su pecho y escucho su corazón latir.

Ambas quedaron abrazadas y reino el silencio.


End file.
